


"you are so in love."

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands over on Tumblr. Find it here: http://kiu22(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge</p><p>Day 4 - Wrapping Presents.</p><p>Emma, Henry, and Regina settle down to wrap some presents in time for christmas. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"you are so in love."

A stack of unwrapped gifts for friends and family sat in the corner of the room. Rolls and rolls of wrapping paper stood in a plant pot next to them, and three pairs of scissors and tape sat scattered around the base. Regina, Emma, and Henry sat cross legged on the floor, dreading the amount of presents they had to wrap in colourful paper and stick tags on. Regina had really gone overboard.

Henry dove right in, picking a wolf shaped plush from the top on the pile and wrapping it for Ruby in a deep red coloured paper, finishing it with a white ribbon. Once he'd done, the other two got to work, sticking and tying to attempt to make the presents look immaculate.

Emma had a piece of tape and didn't know where to stick it whilst she tackled with the wrapping paper yet again. She'd all ready been told off for sticking it on the carpet, so-

"Hm." She stuck it to the end of Regina's nose. Henry began to laugh, and Regina blew at her nose in a fruitless attempt to rid the tape. She soon began to giggle, and finished tying the bow on the present she was wrapping before removing it from her nose and pressing it into Emma's chest. Emma giggled and tore it from her shirt before trying to use it to stick together two pieces of paper. It wouldn't cling to the present. 

"Aw. It's lost it's sticky." Emma pouted, and Regina just chuckled.  
There was nothing more fun than battling with empty paper rolls, and once the family had sat back to enjoy some cocoa and take a break from wrapping presents, Emma and Henry eyed the rolls longingly. Regina seemed to catch on. She sighed. "Go on then." 

Emma smiled like a child being given candy before dinner and jumped to her feet, grabbing an empty roll and deeming her 'battle stance'. Henry did the same. hey began to whack each other relentlessly, whilst Regina attempted to save her vases and picture frames. Inevitably though, Henry knocked into one of the side tables in the hall and smashed a picture of the three of them. 

The two stopped immediately, their faces ridden with guilt. Once Regina walked in to inspect the damage, they both pointed at each other and shouted "S/he did it!" like children. Regina couldn't stay mad. She just smiled and shook her head at the two, before pulling them back into the living room for more wrapping.

Just before they started again though, Emma connected her phone to the speakers in the house and started to play some christmas music.

Soon enough the whole house was filled with festive music. Regina decided to tolerate it, but as soon as Emma started to sing along really out of tune, she'd had enough. 

Her hand reached over and covered Emma's mouth with a flat palm for a split second, but it wasn't until Emma tried to speak that sse noticed tape was stuck over her mouth. She laughed and pulled it off, making a joke that people would 'get ideas'.

"What kind of ideas?" Regina asked.

"Bondage ideas." Laughed Emma. Henry looked at her confused.

"What's that?" He asked, and innocent look to his face. Emma forgot he was only thirteen.

"I'll tell you later kid." Emma stage whispered, earning her a slap on the shoulder. 

"No you won't."

"It's okay." Henry shrugged. "I'll just google it." 

"No no no no no!" Both mothers shouted at once. Emma sighed. "I'll tell you on your fourteenth birthday, kid."

"Okay" Henry seemed satisfied with that answer, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh no 'cause that looks awful!" Emma whined. They'd finished the presents and stacked them in the corner, generally where the tree would go. 

"Well what do you suggest then?" Regina quipped.

"That we get a tree."

"Fine" Regina put her hands up in surrender. "We'll go buy a tree tomorrow. Happy?"

Emma's eyes widened. She kissed the end of Regina's nose in thanks and trotted off, claiming she had to get a good nights sleep so she was fresh for tree picking. 

Henry rolled his eyes. "You too are so in love. It's sickening." He quipped before heading upstairs himself. Regina just grinned.


End file.
